Every Hastings
Every Hastings (エイヴリー・ヘイスティング ス , Eivurī Heisutingusu) is the right hand man and companion of Pabasa Alden , and accompanies him on their journey through the New World. As a historian, he feels it's his duty to learn as much as he can about the world and document it, as well as the past. As a doctor, it is his obligation to give aid to all who are wounded when he can help it. He is proclaimed by Alden to be the smartest man in all the Blues (which in reality is not much of an accomplishment in anybody but Alden’s eyes). He served as a mentor to the dull pirate during their time as smugglers. Hastings consumed the Haibu Haibu no Mi, making him a Hive Man. Personality Hastings holds a lot of credence towards life, and considers himself a minor pacifist in the fact that he refuses to take another beings life for any reason. As an ideal, him not having anything to do with the killing is something he overlooks, so he still eats meat and other foods. Despite his constant connection with bugs and the unnatural orifices all over his upper body, Hastings has quite the charming personality, and usually talks formally with most people he meets. He holds a lot of pride towards knowledge and learning new things. He comes off to others calmly and charmingly, very rarely does he get angry, only when he feels his halfwit partner crosses the line. For the most part, Hastings is a down to earth, understanding individual. He hates getting into fights but will protect himself if need be. He takes enjoyment in Alden's antics and joins in on them, sometimes. For the most part he just sits back and watches Alden do his thing, ready to support him when need be. Hastings' fascination with bugs is usually what deters people from talking to him. Well, that and sometimes one could hear him muttering to them as if talking to them. History Not much is known about Hastings childhood. He chooses to keep that much a secret. What he has revealed is that he came from the West Blue all the way to East Blue for a change of scenery and to learn of another blue’s history. It’s safe to say that what most people will know about Hastings is the start of his journey with Alden, he prefers it that way. Appearance Hastings has long blond hair that falls over the shaved sides of his head. He has pale skin, and is quite tall, standing at about 6.8ft. He tends to keep himself well groomed and looking as best as he can, a practice his companion has yet to pick up on. He usually sports an overcoat with an undershirt and tight pants. He has three earrings, two in his left ear and one on his right. Hastings has brownish green eyes that sometimes appear amber in certain light. When his devil fruit ability is not active, Hastings' skin appears smooth and hairless, when his ability is active, there are usually pores all over his body, allowing insects to exit and enter as they please. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Hastings does not engage in any kind of hand to hand or sword to sword combat. He primarily keeps far from any battle and does his best to support Alden using his devil fruit abilities. Haki Busoshoku Haki : Hastings is actually well proficient in Busoshoku Haki. He has developed a special technique involving his devil fruit abilities. Busoshoku: Kuroi Tsuna (武装色の覇気黒い綱, Color of Armament: Black Swarm) Hastings developed the ability to coat his insects in armament haki to protect them from most harm. When he does get pulled into a fight, this alone helps boost his strength immensely. However, he cannot keep this up for more than 15 minutes. Kenbunshoku Haki : Hastings has less proficiency in Kenbunshoku haji than Alden, he usually depends on his insects to tell him if there is danger about. Devil Fruit Hastings consumed the Haibu Haibu no Mi at a fairly young age, before he even met Alden. The fruit gives him the ability to allow insects to live within him at the cost of their undying loyalty and obedience, making him a Hive Man. Since he began training as a doctor and historian, he’s been using his insects as tools for his trade. He is able to control a insects to help him perform operations. He uses them to keep surveillance and feed him new information that they learn. Seven Thousand Eyes '''(セブングランドウォッチフルアイズ ''Sebungurandou~Otchifuruaizu , ''literally meaning "Seven Thousand Watchful Eyes): Hastings has a very adept surveillance system using 20 dragonflies and various flies that fly around watching the areas around him at all times and informing him of potential threats. Very rarely does he fight using his devil fruit abilities. When he does get pulled into a fight, however, he does have a few tricks up his sleeves. '''Legion's Funeral Gift (ホールド Kōden Hōrudo '', literally meaning "Funeral Gift Horde") A strange name for a soft pacifist, Hastings uses the name as a ruse. He releases 50 of his specially bred Bombardier Beetles, they look exactly like the lethally poisonous ones, and he will tell his opponent that, but the "poison" they secrete isn't actually poison, just a sedative that Hastings uses himself while doing operations. '''Chipper Infestation' (チッパー侵入'' Chippā Shin'nyū , literally meaning "Chipper Infestation") Hastings uses this against enemies he honestly just wants to give a hard time. Upon discovering an enemy ship (as long as it is made with wood), Hasting approaches it with 25 Powderpost Beetles, and releases them into it. The Powderpost Beetles dig their way into the wood and begin to eat it from the inside with time. He usually commands them to hollow out the insides of the wood and leave the walls free of marks, so that they get the job done without any trouble. '''Heavy Buzz '(ヘビーバズ Hebībazu , ''literally meaning Heavy Buzz) Hastings opens up pores all along his arms and neck, releasing every bug he can to surround his arms. He covers all of them with Busoshoku and fights in a mediocre boxing style, using his bugs to support his punches and give him a huge boost in power. This is only as a last resort. Hastings barely even considers using this technique unless backed into a corner with no where else to go. Gallery Trivia Hastings' appearance is based off of Ryōta Kise from the ''Kuroko no Basuke Series.